


pull the trigger with my eyes closed

by blueminecraftsheep



Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arguing, Friendship, God Complex, Insane Wilbur Soot, Male Friendship, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Platonic Cuddling, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueminecraftsheep/pseuds/blueminecraftsheep
Summary: title from sex with a ghost by teddy hyde""Wait," Wilbur said. His voice was drained, now, as though all the energy had been sucked from him. "I.. stay."Technoblade hesitated, for a moment, then sat down beside Wilbur. Will leaned on his pigman friend, desperate, almost. "I'm cold, Techno.""
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot, No Romantic Relationship(s), dont even try seeing it as romantic. theyre friends.
Series: mcyt brainrot!!!! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043928
Comments: 1
Kudos: 293





	pull the trigger with my eyes closed

**Author's Note:**

> vent fic or somethin, i guess. (written by a wilbur soot factive. cringe, i know, but like. fuck off.)

"I know you're angry with me, Tommy."

Pogtopia's walls felt almost like they were closing in on the boys - men? No, they were practically children, with the way they were acting. - and the air was tense between them. Technoblade leaned against the wall with (a considerably less relaxed) Tubbo beside him. Mediators, they had said in excuse, but Wilbur knew, Wilbur knew, they just wanted a piece of the action, a piece of the power. They wanted to know which side would be most beneficial to take after Tommy and Wilbur had settled their disagreements. 

"Get it out. Yell at me, Tommy. I'm waiting."

"I'm not, Wilbur, I'm not angry with you," Tommy said. "Maybe I just expected better from the man I've looked up to my whole life!" Wilbur wished it was a lie, he wished he didn't know the truth, how much of an idol he was to the boy. "You think I'm stupid."

"It's-"

"No, no, shut the hell up. You're...," the boy paused. What words could describe Wilbur, the traitor, Wilbur Soot. "You're a fucking legend, man. Do you know how excited I was to meet you? To meet _the_ Wilbur Soot?"

Wilbur broke eye contact. Tommy made a good point, God, he was a smart kid, but he didn't know the whole truth. Tommy didn't know everything.

"You're out of your goddamned mind, Wil. You can't blow up 'Manburg. You can't push everyone away. You can't, you just can't." Tommy gulped. Wilbur didn't want to be there when Tommy got really upset, when he took off his brave face and broke down. Tubbo or someone could comfort him then. 

"Tommy," Wilbur said. He put out a hand, to comfort or something, but as soon as he touched Tommy's shoulder, the boy flinched away. Wilbur let his hand fall to his side. "Tommy, you don't understand. You're... You're just a boy, you don't understand, I know, but do you see what we've done? Look around us, look at Pogtopia, look at all the allies we've got, think of _L'Manburg_ , Tommy! We've done all this shit, we have all these riches, Tommy, we're Gods."

Tommy watched Wilbur's confidence drop. "Yeah, such a powerful God you are." Tommy grabbed Tubbo's arm, and pulled him away, headed up the staircases leading out of the ravine. "C'mon, Tubbo. I don't wanna deal with this asshole anymore."

Wilbur slumped to the ground when the teenagers were out of sight, put his head in his hands. "What am I meant to do, Technoblade?"

Techno sighed. "Start with apologizin', maybe. Then? It's up to you. Now, uh, I got some potatoes to farm."

"Wait," Wilbur said. His voice was drained, now, as though all the energy had been sucked from him. "I.. stay."

Technoblade hesitated, for a moment, then sat down beside Wilbur. Will leaned on his pigman friend, desperate, almost. "I'm cold, Techno."

"I know," Techno responded. He pulled his cloak over the both of them, a makeshift blanket. It didn't help the coldness much, but Wilbur decides it's the thought that counts.

The cave walls drip, drip, dripped water. Wilbur focused on the sounds, and pulled his trenchcoat a little tighter. "You're nice." Techno doesn't think it's true, at all, but Wilbur is tired, probably from sleep deprivation. Wilbur had told him before that the cold made it hard to sleep. "Really," Wilbur insisted, as though reading hiss mind."

"You gonna sleep here?" Techno asked. The cobblestone floor couldn't be comfortable.

Wilbur shrugged, a small movement that Techno wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for them touching. "You're... a nice pillow." 

As nice as the sentiment was, Technoblade was already feeling the numbness start to creep into his arm. "The beds aren't far. I could carry you, if you really wanted me to."

Wilbur hummed. "In a few minutes. I just wanna be beside you, for now. Less cold, here."

As morally grey a man as he may be, Techno wouldn't deprive his friend of warmth for longer than he had to, so he resolved to carry Wilbur to the beds when he was asleep.

There's not much Technoblade'll do for no personal gain in return, but, hell, he can withstand a little numbness for a friend. Or, Wilbur, at least. Wilbur was nice enough, despite the whole terrorist shtick. Yeah, he can withstand a little numbness for Wilbur. It was the least he could do.


End file.
